


Sweet Sticky Thing

by antisocialhood



Series: Take A Walk On The Wild Side [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, domestic cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There’s a fucking dildo on his counter and the strap on piece next to it, both ordered by his boyfriend for him to be fucked with. Luke wonders if he’s dreaming and lets out a small squeal, grabbing the toy and staring at it. It’s thick and long, and looks exactly like a real cock despite the bright purple color it holds. He picks up the strap-on harness piece and fiddles around with it before pushing the dildo through the top hole.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>That’s going to be on him. He’s going to fuck his boyfriend with a piece of plastic while his own cock hangs needily below. </em></p><p> <br/>or, Calum's finally ordered his precious strap on and Luke's ready to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sticky Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukeclemmings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeclemmings/gifts).



> hai! so i've written a part 2, woot woot!
> 
> enjoy

Luke thinks that _maybe_  he should've known when he opened the door and found the package on the front steps. The box itself was large and when Luke shook it, there was no noise from inside. _Packing peanuts._  It was addressed to him, had _Mr. Luke Hemmings_  printed in blocky font and his address below. There was no return address and the box was unmarked from a sender, just brown cardboard and sticky white tape.

 

“No, I literally have no idea what it is.” Luke holds the phone between his shoulder and ear, rifling through the refrigerator as he speaks to Ashton. “There isn't even a company name.”

 

Ashton sighs. He’s at work, probably trying to type out another excel sheet and file checks away at the same time, but had picked up on the first ring with a cheerful, “Luke!” He'd concluded that there was no other option but to open the package and see what it was, much to Luke's chagrin.

 

“I can't just open it.” There's no legitimate reason to let the box sit. It's addressed to him and it's sitting on the kitchen counter waiting. “What if it's a bomb?”

 

Ashton laughs, muttering out a _‘shit’_  right after. “Just open it, I'll call you later. Michael's on the other line.” He hangs up, not waiting for Luke's goodbye.

 

Luke closes the refrigerator and leans against it, staring at the box. There's literally no reason to not open it, just nervous bubbles in his stomach that seem to scream _don't do it._  He approaches the box, shakes it again and pulls a knife from the rack, drawing it down the taped seam.

 

Packing peanuts spill from the box when he pulls the flaps up and a piece of paper falls to the floor. Luke ignores both, instead brushing the peanuts back from the unidentified object and pulling it out. It’s wrapped in plastic and bubble wrap but he can see thin black straps and a large silver ring beneath the packaging. He can’t help but let his curiousness get the better of him and pulls the plastic open.

 

His breath falters, catching in his throat as he unwraps the object. The black straps are tight around two silver rings, somehow both being held close and tight with said straps. It looks like a belt and Luke doesn’t know what to do. He pushes the bubble wrap aside and lays the belt-like object flat on the counter, studying it. In reality it looks like some sort of kinky belt that would be in hardcore BDSM relationships, and Luke, for the life of him, can’t remember ordering something of the sort, or having Calum express any interest in pursuing such a relationship. He pushes the object further onto the counter and cleans up the plastic wrap mess, debating on how to bring the package into conversation with his boyfriend.

 

He picks up the box only to notice the extra weight still in it, much more than a handful of packing peanuts could cause. It’s there, wrapped up tight in bubble wrap and tape, mocking him before he’s even fully processed what he was holding in his hand.

 

 _A dildo._  

Not just any dildo either, one made to be held securely by a strap-on and a vibrant purple color. He nearly drops it, recoiling from the sudden realization. There’s a dildo in his house. Memories flood back of his promise, _his plea,_  to Calum to buy him one so that he could give his boyfriend what he wanted. It feels like ages ago and Luke feels his cheeks heat up. He asked for this, he wanted it. Calum came through, as usual, and had even bought one with a ring for his own cock to sit comfortably in.

 

 _“Shit,"_ Luke curses, placing the purple cock on the counter and taking a step back. There’s a fucking dildo on his counter and the strap on piece next to it, both ordered by his boyfriend for him to be fucked with. Luke wonders if he’s dreaming and lets out a small squeal, grabbing the toy and staring at it. It’s thick and long, and looks exactly like a real cock despite the bright purple color it holds. He picks up the strap-on harness piece and fiddles around with it before pushing the dildo through the top hole.  

 

That’s going to be on him. He’s going to fuck his boyfriend with a piece of plastic while his own cock hangs needily below.

 

Luke places the strap-on back on the counter and pushes a few peanuts around. He cleans the plastic wrap and peanuts up, throwing them in the trash and putting the box in the recycle. It’s still there when he finishes, looks just as dangerous as before and makes his stomach twist nervously. He touches the tip of the purple dildo, lets his fingers drop over the head and move down the shaft. It’s smooth and has a slight squish to it that reminds Luke of a soft dick. He doesn’t know what to do with it, he can’t very well leave it on the kitchen counter until Calum comes home and he sure as hell can’t call the older boy and ask him about it. Instead, he takes it to their bedroom and leaves it on the bed near their pillows, a dark color against the white wash of their bedspread.

 

Calum won’t find it until after dinner or even his shower, depending on how the night goes. Luke doesn’t know if the sudden appearance of the sex toy should mean foreplay through the night. He feels slightly worked up already and wants Calum to experience the uneasiness in his tummy from being toyed with before thoroughly fucked. That’s what he’ll be too, thoroughly fucked. It makes Luke want to use it, to sit himself on the fat dildo and feel how nicely it stretched him out. He won’t though, not yet at least.

 

~~~

 

Luke’s never been much of a wine drinker, preferring to stick to beer or other hard liquors rather than the fruity bits Calum tried to bring into their house. He finds himself, though, with a glass of Moscato in hand as he sits on the couch with the evening news playing. It’s close to five and Calum will be home soon with the take out they’d discussed earlier that morning. His glass is almost empty but he’s burrowed his feet under the one cushion and is far too lazy to walk all the way to the kitchen for a refill.

 

“The only thing that’s missing is a fire.” Calum closes the back door quietly, already loosening the tie from around his neck. His hair is unkempt and standing up wildly, like he’d been driving with the windows open. Luke smiles softly and puts his glass down on a coaster, touching Calum’s hand when he drops it to Luke’s shoulder and presses a kiss to the younger boy’s mouth. He puts the take away bags on the coffee table and unbuttons the first three buttons of his shirt, letting out a small yawn.

 

Luke slides from the couch, picking up his wine glass and draining the last remaining sip before petting the older boys hair as he sits on the couch where Luke’s feet had been buried. “Do you want a beer?”

 

Calum nods, opening the bags and pulling out cartons of chinese food. He’s lounging back against the couch when Luke walks back in, his wine glass full again and a bottle of beer in hand. He hands the beer off and sits down alongside his boyfriend. “How was work?”

 

“I’m finished wearing these penguin suits. We’ve sorted out the new lease for the store and can start bringing the merchandise in tomorrow.” Calum cracks open the beer and takes a drink, sighing contentedly after he swallows. He picks up a set of chopsticks and hands them to Luke.

 

Luke nods, breaking the two pieces of wood open and reaching for a plate. Calum had grabbed plastic silverware from the takeaway place and dropped them into each of the cartons he’d opened on the table. “Do you have to go tomorrow?” He spoons some rice onto his plate, eyes flitting up to catch the older boys.

 

Calum shrugs and picks up a few pieces of sweet and sour chicken with his chopsticks. “Obviously not, but it’d be good if I oversaw how they were setting the store up. I can’t have another customer bitch at me for having pop albums near classic rock ones.” He chuckles and looks questioningly at the blonde. “Any particular reason you want me home tomorrow?”

 

“I never said I want you home.” Luke teases, earning a laugh from the older boy. He shakes his head and takes a bite of rice, struggling to hold his chopsticks together, as usual. Calum’s quiet, leaning back into the couch as they eat.

 

Dinner is full of soft voices and Calum’s laugh as he helps Luke to use the chopsticks over and over. They package leftovers in tupperware containers for lunch the next day and clean up the mess left behind. Calum puts his beer bottle in the recycling bin and Luke’s now empty wine glass in the dishwasher and reminds the blonde to set it after they’ve put breakfast dishes in. It’s a silent _I’ll stay home tomorrow_ that has Luke smiling.

 

“I’m going to go get a shower, join me?” Calum unbuttons the rest of his shirt, letting the material slip open to reveal his brown tummy and the faint patch of hair leading up to his belly button. Luke nods, promising to be up after he’s wiped the coffee table down. He watches the older boy disappear up the stairs, tie in hand before washing the table off with a wet dishrag. He dries it off with a towel and shuts the kitchen light before starting for the stairs, checking to make sure all of the doors are locked up tight and the coffee pot is set to start brewing around nine.

 

Calum’s not in the bathroom when Luke goes up. He’s standing next to their bed in his boxers and socks, staring at Luke with a mischievous smile and tented boxers. He looks at the strap-on, nodding slowly. “Do you like it?” He asks.

 

“Do you?” Luke counters, stepping further into the room. He’s positive he knows where this is going as he pulls his shirt off and drops it to the floor. Calum grins, nodding and climbs onto the bed, pushing past the strap-on and sliding up to Luke.

 

“I like it a lot,” Calum concedes in a breathless tone. He dips his fingers into the waistband of Luke’s jeans and pops the button, pulling the zip down a moment later. He splays his hands out on the blondes hips, pushing at the tight pants. “You’re gonna look so good with your little cock hanging down below that fat dick as you fuck me.”

 

There it is, the sharp bite of humiliation that Calum throws at him graciously and with a finesse of someone who’s practiced their lines. Luke chews on the inside of his cheek, fingers twitching at his sides. His cock stirs in his pants, welcoming the situation Calum was dragging him into.

 

The Maori boy is unrelenting, pulling down Luke’s pants and boxers, and leaving them clinging to his thighs, just above his knees. Calum hums, fingers wrapping around Luke’s cock and giving a soft, short tug. “You’re so tiny when you’re not hard,” Calum muses, stroking slowly. He looks up at Luke with a smile. “You’re so small in general.”

 

“That’s what we have a strap-on for, now isn’t it?” Luke retorts, trying to keep his hips from jacking forward at the slight pressure of Calum’s fingers. His breath catches in his throat as he jerks forward, a curse spilling from his lips. Calum grins and presses his lips to Luke’s torso, dotting the pale expanse of skin with wet kisses as he worked his boyfriends dick.

 

Luke lets his head fall back, a grunt pushing from his mouth and his hands moving to Calum’s head, playing through the thick curls and staying. He wants to thrust forward, wants to fuck Calum’s hand despite the older boys teasing words of his below average sized cock. He doesn’t though, instead, reaching around the boy and grabbing at the strap-on laying where he had placed it earlier that day. It’s cool in his grasp and Luke doesn’t hesitate to step back, watching as Calum lurches forward, fingers slipping. He whines, dropping back as Luke holds up the harness.

 

“Is it like a belt?” It’s a learning experience for them both, not that Luke’s willing to admit, or call it so. He hands it to Calum whose hands are outstretched, eyebrows knitted as he looks the piece over. He pushes his jeans down all of the way, kicking them off and climbing onto the bed alongside his boyfriend, fingers wrapping around his cock and giving short tugs. He’s almost at peak hardness, can blame Calum’s skillful fingers and dirty mouth for that, and works himself harder, picking up the purple dildo Calum had abandoned in his attempt to dissect the belt-like harness.

 

Calum hands it back after a few moments and pushes it against Luke’s hips. “I think, like, put your dick in the bottom hole.” He pushes the bottom ring around Luke’s cock and takes the dildo from his hands, pushing that in the top ring. He pauses, humming in confusion.

 

“I think I’m supposed to wear it like underwear?” Luke questions, shrugging when Calum looks up with knitted eyebrows, yet again that night. He nods, and gives Luke the harness, allowing him to pull the straps on over his thighs and the fake cock to rest above his hard, leaking one. The thin black straps stand out against his skin, reminding him of the thick black bands on Michael’s right arm, and the purple dildo looks absolutely crazy protruding from the silver ring, like a fake dick because his own wasn’t enough. The thought itself runs through his mind seconds before his brain has caught up to the idea, and suddenly he’s blushing, fingers fumbling with the purple cock.

 

Calum smiles softly, eyes on Luke's lower half. “Look at the difference, you're so small compared to that big cock.” He hums and strokes the purple dildo. Luke looks down, cheeks heating up. It's true, one hundred percent accurate. His cock has absolutely nothing on the thick purple dildo sticking through the top silver ring.

 

“You love it,” It comes out a whisper, but Calum's head snaps up, eyes narrowing and lips quirking. The older boy grins.

 

“I do,” he pushes back from Luke, rolling onto his back and reaching for the nightstand. There's a bottle of lube inside, probably a few to be honest, and condoms; they always seem to have an unlimited supply. Calum rifles through the drawer for a few moments before pulling out the lube and uncapping the lid. “You wanna watch me finger myself open for that massive cock you've got hooked on your body?”

 

It's a taunt but Luke can do nothing more than grin and nod, cheeks flaming at the direct hit. Luke squirms back, nestles in against the pillow after switching spots with Calum. The older boy turns away, tugging his boxers off, bending over and exposing himself, legs spread and pink hole visible.

 

“You look so good, Cal.” Luke hisses, nudging the dildo out of his way to stroke himself. He watches, with heavy eyes, as Calum shifts around a bit, putting a majority of his bodyweight on his knees and elbows, shoulder muscles flexing under the sudden pressure. Everything ripples, Luke notes as he tugs at his cock, slow and hard, Calum's whole back seems to move with every slight twitch he gives. Calum reaches back, a thick glob of lube on his fingers, and spreads his cheeks. He rubs the lube covered fingers over his hole repeatedly before pushing one in, shiny slick coating the pink muscle.

 

Luke groans, tummy tightening as he fucks his hand, ignoring the hard bounce of the dildo above him. He watches Calum's ass swallow up the older boys digit before a second one is sliding in, this one slower and more deliberate, shoulders tensing and back arching. He works himself open slowly and Luke's nearly drooling. He's stopped jerking himself, knew he would blow all too soon if he kept up.

 

Calum's hole stretches around his fingers, sucking them down with a soft squelching sound and Luke wheezes, body lurching forward. He wants nothing more than to slap Calum’s hand out of his way and bury himself in his boyfriends tight heat.

 

“I want it.” Calum turns to look over his shoulder, eyelids drooping and cheeks flushed a brilliant pink. He pulls his fingers out, sighing loudly, and wipes them on his thigh, leaving a thick trail of shine on his brown skin. He sits up and Luke frowns, watching the older boys cheeks hide his stretched pink hole again.

 

Calum crawls the few inches between them and settles down on Luke’s calves, cock hanging heavy between their thighs. He touches Luke’s dick, strokes his fingertips over the boys tip and gives a languid stroke, fingers hitting the silver ring before he wraps his hand around the purple dildo and gives a slow stroke, eyes catching Luke’s. He sighs, smiling widely and shifts forward more, pushing Luke back against the pillows and straddling his waist.

 

“I’m so nervous,” Calum admits, running his hand down Luke’s chest. He gives a weak shrug, “It’s so big and I’m used to something so small,” He grips Luke’s jaw tight in his hand, eyes narrowed. “Is this humiliating, babe? Do you like knowing that I need something more to get off? That your cock can’t hit me in all of those nice places and that I’ve replaced you with a dildo?”

 

Luke nods, a heavy groan building in his throat. Calum grins down at him, splaying his hands across Luke’s broad chest and rocking his hips down. He kisses the younger boy, makes him work for it as he tugs Luke’s lower lip between his teeth and whines heartily before breaking away

 

“Just wanna please you,” Luke squirms, hands going to Calum’s hips and tightening. He tries not to dig them in, tries to keep himself calm but his cock is hard, warm on his thigh and dribbling with every dirty thing that Calum says. It’s not fair, he’s so worked up and Calum hasn’t even fucked himself on the dildo, yet.

 

The older boy smiles, slides back over the toy and lets it rest between his cheeks. “You’re not even going to be in me.” Calum takes ahold of the strap-on, presses it tight between his cheeks and pets his fingers over Luke’s cock before slowly taking the dildo in. Luke watches, breath in his throat as the toy fills his boyfriend, attached to him by pieces of leather and two silver rings. He can see it disappear, can only imagine how it feels, the rigid head looking like the tip of a real cock pushing hard against Calum’s soft walls and the thick girth spreading him open more than his fingers had. His gaze flits back up to his boyfriend whose eyes have fallen shut and mouth dropped open. He’s a sight for sore eyes, looks absolutely exceptional as Luke rakes his eyes down Calums body, from the strained muscles in his arms to the ones rippling in his thighs as he sinks lower, more of the purple toy slipping into him.

 

All too soon, Luke can feel the heat of Calum’s ass flush on his cock, toy buried deep within him. He’s panting, too, seems to be trying to say something and keeps whining every time his mouth opens even the tiniest bit.

 

“Yeah?” Luke questions, brushing his hand over Calum’s cheek. He’s released his tight hold on the boys hips, instead keeping on there for leverage and the other roaming along his body.

 

The older boy nods slowly, shuddering. Luke grins and gives a testing thrust up, slow and soft. It earns him a loud cry from Calum and a pinch to his right nipple. Calum pants, shaking his head. “It’s so fucking big.” And then he’s hoisting himself up and dropping back down, a gasp falling from his lips. He does this a few times, slow and unsure, Luke’s hands on his thighs, there for comfort and reassurance. “Why can’t you please me like this?”

 

Luke’s cock twitches at Calum’s breathy voice and sharp words. He thrusts up unsteadily, meeting the back of Calum’s thighs with a slap of skin on skin and the older boy lurching forward with a soft cry. He doesn’t apologize when Calum collapses on top of him, breathing heavily into the pillow, instead fucking up into the boy with quick strokes and holding his hips down. Luke can barely see over Calum’s shoulder, only catching the slight bounce the older boys ass gives when he thrusts hard.

 

 _“Am I pleasing you now, Cal?”_  He grips the boys ass with his hands, spreading the cheeks and bucks his hips up, fucking into the older boy harder and faster, leaving him a panting, blubbering mess. Calum’s hard against his stomach, can feel the pre-cum he’s leaked near his belly button, smeared when Calum gyrates his hips in awkward succession, attempting to pull more from the toy inside of him.

 

For the first time in Luke's life he’s fucking his boyfriend without the intent of cumming seconds after, and while it’s nice to be focused just on Calum, it’s unusual. He rolls his hips once more and pauses, pulling a needy noise from the older boy and a nip to his ear.

 

“Fuck me,” Calum whines into his ear, rolling his hips down. He receives no response and no sudden humping, and sits up, arms shaking and cheeks flushed. “Luke.”

 

Luke pats Calum’s thighs and smiles, “What? You want me to get you off?” He takes Calum’s cock in hand and strokes him, watching as Calum struggles to lift himself up only to slide back down, the purple strap-on burying inside of him.

 

“Please,” Calum begs, moving quicker. He throws his head back and Luke tugs his cock harder, his own stirring miserably from lack of friction. This is about Calum though, he thinks working his boyfriend up quickly. He’s panting, can’t seem to pick his body up enough to sink back down and is beginning to slump down. _“Please.”_

And then he’s cumming, a hearty groan spilling from his lips as he paints Luke’s stomach and fingers with white spurts. He whines miserably, nearly collapsing after, sinking fully onto the strap-on and huffing loudly. Luke stays still, doesn’t want to move and risk nudging Calum’s sensitive walls (he’s never been one for over-stimulation or cumming more than once in the span of five minutes). Finally, Calum’s arms give and he drops onto Luke’s chest, smearing his cum between their stomachs and burying his face in the pillow.

 

“Roll me over,” Calum commands in a breathy tone. He hums when Luke rolls them over, now on top of him. Luke swears at Calum’s blissed out expression, how he can barely keep his eyes open. “I’d-” He pauses, taking a breath and blinking quickly, “I’d tell you to fuck my thighs but your cock couldn’t reach.”

 

Luke swears under his breath and pulls out, his attempts at keeping Calum ass unjostled , forgotten. The older boy cries out, hips jerking up at the friction he’d received and the torturous tingles that spread through his body. He doesn’t care though, instead kneeling on the bed, ignoring Calum’s watching eyes, and pulls the purple dildo from the silver ring, dropping it on the bed and pulls the strap-on harness off, struggling to pull the ring around his cock off. He finally is able to and throws it to the floor, and grabs Calum’s thighs, pulling him down the bed.

 

“Yeah?” Luke questions, voice deeper than usual. He grins and pushes three fingers into Calum’s ass, can feel the thick remains of the lube and uses it to his advantage, moving his hand at a steady pace and wrapping the other around his cock, stroking himself slowly. “I’ll just use you how I see fit.”

 

Calum whines at the sudden intrusion and lifts his legs up, pulling his knees to his chest and choking on a gasp. Luke can see his cock chubbing up again, becoming  pretty, swollen and pink, but doesn’t touch, instead fisting his own. His mind swims and his cock twitches. There must be a desperate plea in his eyes because Calum’s sneering dirtily the next second.

 

“Look at how your,” He cuts off with a gasp and pushes his body further into the bed, “Oh, fu-fuck,” He whines needily and fists a hand through his curls. “Your cock is dis- sappearing into your hand.”

 

Luke grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, moving his fingers faster into Calum and trailing his other hand down to squeeze his balls. He’s so close, can almost taste the bittersweet burst of pleasure before it happens.

 

“You’re so-” Calum squeals and cums again, groaning miserably after. Luke pulls his fingers out, wiping them on Calums thigh and fucks his fist harder, can feel the tight twist in his stomach.

 

“So what?” Luke wheezes, just barely holding on. He wants to hear Calum’s words, needs to.

 

Calum huffs, struggling to catch his breath and locks eyes with Luke. He lowers his legs around the younger boys thighs and grins weakly. “So tiny.”

 

And Luke groans, spilling onto his hand and the sheets. His body feels like it’s on fire, like the whole orgasm is racking through him. He can hear Calum taunting him, mocking his lack of stamina and the way his cock twitches, small and flushed. He tips forward and crawls onto his boyfriend, kissing his neck and muttering out a ‘thank you’.

 

“I love it.”

 

Luke hums, kissing Calums neck again. “Shower with me.”

 

“I can’t stand up,” Calum laughs and rubs Luke’s back softly. He repeats himself, “I love it.”

 

“Love what?” Luke rolls over only to have Calum clamber on top of him and cuddle in.

 

Calum sighs and kisses his boyfriend's cheek. “I love your tiny dick. I love _you._ ”

 

“As you should,” Luke teases, wrapping his arms around Calum’s back and nuzzling his cheek against the older boys. “I love you, too. And your strange infatuation with my cock.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> dere we go, part 2. so like, it definitely is fun writing these sort's of things, and I mean, if [brittney](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeclemmings) decides to grace me with another idea for a part 3 then maybe they'll be one haha.
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> comments, and kudos are welcome!
> 
> don't forget you can find me on [tumblr](http://antisocialhood.tumblr.com)


End file.
